


Jitters

by cherylwoo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:57:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3578649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylwoo/pseuds/cherylwoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the night before their wedding, and Kuroko can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jitters

**Author's Note:**

> For the purposes of this story, let’s just assume that gay marriage is legal in Japan.

Akashi had settled into bed with a hot cup of tea.

The radio was playing a soft, comforting tune from a CD Kuroko had given Akashi, and in the recent months, it had become his favourite CD; he often played it while he worked in his office. He had brought the CD home with him because he knew he had to get some work done before he left on his honeymoon with Kuroko.

Akashi had just gotten a file out of his bag and placed it on his lap when his cellphone began ringing.

Akashi reached forward for his phone on the side-table and glanced at the caller ID. He smiled fondly when he read the caller’s name.

Akashi pressed the ‘answer’ button. “Hello, Tetsuya.”

“Seijuurou-kun,” came Kuroko’s voice. “Shouldn’t you be asleep by now?”

Akashi chuckled softly. Leave it to Kuroko to worry about such trivial things. “Well, I could say the same for you.”

Kuroko huffed. “I couldn’t sleep.”

Akashi remained silent and waited for Kuroko to elaborate.

Taking Akashi’s silence as a cue to speak, Kuroko sighed. “It has been the longest night of my entire life,” he lamented. “I want to see you, Seijuurou-kun.”

“Tetsuya, you know it’s bad luck for us to see each other the night before our wedding,” stated Akashi.

“I know, I know,” said Kuroko. “But I can’t help it. Even though I just saw you this afternoon, I… I miss you, Seijuurou-kun.”

Akashi smiled to himself. Even if Kuroko didn’t like to admit it, he was a rebel at heart. Not being able to do something made him want to do it even more.

“What are you doing?”

“Eh?”

“What are you doing?” Kuroko repeated. “Why are you still awake at this time?”

Akashi hummed. “I have some work to get done before we leave for our honeymoon.”

“Oh.”

Akashi didn’t miss the guilty tone in Kuroko’s voice. “Hey, don’t feel like that. It’s not anybody’s fault.”

“Yes, I know that. But here I am, trying to sleep, but you’re working. It’s not very fair,” Kuroko pointed out.

“If I can finish this, we’ll have a more enjoyable honeymoon without any disturbances from the office,” said Akashi.

“I understand that, but it still doesn’t feel right to me.”

There was no use arguing with Kuroko – Akashi had experienced that countless times. Instead, he tried to change the subject. “Kise doesn’t know you’re awake, does he?” Kise was spending the night at Kuroko’s place “to make sure Kurokocchi doesn’t do anything stupid before his wedding”. But in all honesty, Akashi knew Kise just wanted to spend time with Kuroko before he became an Akashi.

“No. He went to bed at 11.”

“How was the evening with him?”

“It was alright. A bit tiring, though, because he’s so hyperactive.”

“That’s part of his charm, no?”

“Yeah, you’re absolutely right.”

Akashi laughed quietly. “Hey Tetsuya?”

“Hm?”

“Can I sing you to sleep?”

“I would like that very much, Seijuurou-kun.” Akashi could hear the happiness in Kuroko’s voice.

“Why don’t you get comfortable first?”

“Alright. Hold on for a minute.” Then, the sounds of cloth shuffling about could be heard as Kuroko made himself comfortable in bed.

When there was silence on the other end of the line, indicating that Akashi had Kuroko’s full attention, Akashi began to sing.

 _I know that the bridges that I've burned_  
_Along the way_  
_Have left me with these walls and these scars_  
_That won't go away_  
_And opening up, has always been the hardest thing_  
_Until you came_  
  
_So lay here, beside me, just hold me, and don't let go_  
_This feeling, I'm feeling, is something I've never known_  
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_  
_And I just can't take my eyes off you_  
  
At that point, Akashi paused for a moment and listened to Kuroko’s breathing. It was very soft, but it was steady. “Tetsuya?”

There was no answer.

Akashi smirked to himself. Well, that was quick. Kuroko must have been exhausted. “Good night, Tetsuya,” he murmured into the phone. “I’ll see you in the morning.”

With that, Akashi dismissed the call and placed his cellphone back on the side-table. He took a sip of his tea and opened the file on his lap. He should be able to get this done in two hours.

**Author's Note:**

> About Akashi calling Kuroko “Tetsuya”… I just want to affirm that Akashi isn’t Bokushi here. I just thought it would be strange for two betrothed people to call each other by their last names, so I made Akashi and Kuroko address each other by their first names.
> 
> “Can’t Take My Eyes off You” belongs to Lady Antebellum.


End file.
